Happily Never After
by H.L.Winchester
Summary: Bobby has an adopted daughter who stopped hunting to live a normal life, when she goes missing Bobby Sam and Dean discover the reason she left. Set during season 5 and the start of season 6.


No, we have to keep her alive, do you want a revenge fuelled Dean Winchester coming at us? No, you don't, we'll kill her after we kill Dean and bring Lucifer his vessel" A man in his late twenties says.  
"Oh come on Marvin, does it make a difference, either way when Lucifer finds out he will give us prime time seats for the rest of eternity!" Says a woman of about 20, smiling malifilency, stroking the bloody face of a woman.  
"Get rid of her" Marvin commands two middle age men. "Our scout will call when the winchesters are in town, we'll call Dean Winchester force them to come find us, they'll be on our turf , our time, under our circumstances it couldn't be better" He pauses to hear a muffled scream then a grunt coming from upstairs, he smiles and the two man re-enter the room. "So has anyone else got any problems with my orders?" His eyes flash black.

The 10 demons scattered around the dank basement shake their heads.  
"Good". His eyes turn to the woman hanging from the ceiling, her feet barely touching the ground are chained, her face and body bloody and bruised. "And how about you sweet cheeks?"  
The woman, looking through the tangle of hair hanging down her face, looks at him with disgust in her eyes and muffles something indistinct.  
Marvin yanks the gag from her mouth "I'm sorry would you like to have an input?". "They...they'll...kill you all...bastards" The woman manages to croak out before a defining blow from Marvin, barely able to cry out in pain she braces herself for another one when Marvins phone rings.  
"Yes?" He smiles, hangs up the phone and hits the woman once more. "It's show time"  
_ _

"Hello?" Bobby says through the phone gruffly, arguing withh Sam and Dean over that damned apocalypse has him in one hell of a mood.  
"Hello is this Bobby Singer?" A female voice answers.  
"Yeah who's Asking?"  
This is Vivienne Martin from Social Service, I am sorry to have to tell you that your daughter Penelope Singer is currently missing."  
Bobby's heart stops.  
"The police are doing all that they can but there is the matter of your granddaughter Karen, she is staying with a neighbour at the moment, now we have documentation saying she is to go to her father in the event anything happens to Penelope but we don't have any contact details on him. You are down as the only other next of kin."  
My...my granddaughter...What the hell, why didn't the girl tell me.  
"Hello Mr Singer?"  
"Yeah..yes"  
"Ok if you could come to Franklin as soon as you can"  
"I'll be there as soon as I can" He hangs up the phone. Mind dumbstruck with the two major pieces of news he's found out.

Sam and Dean look up from the table pausing their argument. "What's up Bobby another hunt?" Sam asks.  
"Penny's in trouble" He answers.  
Those three words are all the boys need to spring into action. Two minutes later the three men are piling into the impala. Bobby explains what Vivienne had said on the phone, Dean automatically speeds up. The long ride is silent as all three reminisce of times spent with Penny.

Bobby's mind full of disdain for his adopted daughter and the granddaughter he never knew existed, thinking over the night 27 years ago when he had to kill a possessed couple not knowing they had a one year old daughter left at home, two days later he turned on the news showing a story about a child whose parents were found dead nearby, the child left alone for three days by that time was in hospital, with no next of kin the child was going to be put in an orphanage. Bobby knew what he had to do. He tried to shelter her from the hunting lifestyle but it hadn't worked out with her getting so close to Sam at a young age they became best friends with no secrets, soon as Sam knew what was out there he told Penny, none of them were happy about that but the damage was done. Up until now Bobby was glad she had left them 6 months off 20 to live a normal life, phone calls here and there was all he had heard from her but he knew she was only trying to distance herself from the hunting lifestyle, of course he still loved her even 8 years of only hearing her voice on the phone and never seeing her. He had to find her.

The last time he had seen his best friend they had accidentally bumped into each other at a bar while he was in Stanford, Penny was delighted he was out of the game so they planned to actually hang out like they used too, she even met Jess but soon after he was back hunting, Sam sighs remembering her reply to his message: I'm so sorry about Jess Sammy, someday i'll tell you why I can't be involved with anyone hunting, call me whenever you need to talk I'll always be here but that' all I can do for now. Be Safe Sammy I love you. P.

Dean tries to just concentrate on the road, but Bobby's words won't stop floating in his head, she has a daughter...a daughter, it's not yours Dean he thought to himself, she wouldn't keep this from me, besides we only ever slept together twice and she left 3 months after the last time, I would have known by then. Even if she's not mine that just means she's moved on, what do you care Dean, he argues with himself, you've slept with every girl who's shaked her ass at you!

Sam breaks the silence "Guys, we need to make a plan". All he gets in response is tighter grip on the wheel by Dean and silence from Bobby.

After a long drive they arrive in Franklin, they speak to the police and get Penny's address and the address of the neighbour her daughter is staying with. Arriving at the neighbours home Dean gets out and helps Bobby back into his wheelchair, but he can't go in, he's just going to concentrate on getting Penny back safe...but what if she is his?

Sam and Bobby head towards the door of the house but dean just leans against the door of the impala, terrified to see any resemblances, terrified to find out her age.

Before they get to the door a middle aged woman wearing a formal pantsuit accompanied by a woman in her early twenties wearing sweats come out the door.  
The middle aged woman holds out her hand to Bobby "you must be Mr Singer? I'm Vivienne Martin we spoke on the phone, this is Tessa Newman she is taking care of Karen"  
"Just Bobby" He answers "Where is she?"  
"She is right inside Mr Singer, she is very distressed and taking a nap right now. I'd like to know who these men are before I allow you to take her home. You understand with your daughter missing I cannot chance any danger to become Karen "  
Sam holds out his hand "Hi, I'm Sam Winchester, I'm a good friend of Penny's, we grew up together, and that's my brother Dean" he points to Dean at the impala.  
Viviennne gives Dean a shifty look not quite liking his stance.  
"Ok well come on in, I'll get her stuff ready" Tessa says her first words.

Inside both Bobby and Sam can't help but stare at the little bump on the couch.  
"I don't think we should wake her, she knows you're coming, I'm sure she'll be glad to have a familiar family face around" Tessa says.  
Bobby and Sam exchange faces.  
Tessa lifts Karen up "she is a tiny thing for her age isn't she?" she whispers handing her to Bobby.  
Bobby just nods his head, tears fighting to escape from holding his granddaughter for the first time.  
Taking a fluffy pink bag from Tessa Sam turns to Bobby "Ready?".  
Once there all back in the car Dean is stunned by the sleeping girl in the back, she has her mothers jet black hair and flawless pale skin with just a slight bit of pink her cheaks, and he bets she has Penny's bright blue eyes.  
"You gonna drive boy, we haven't got all day" Scoffs Bobby.  
Dean snaps out of his trance "Huh, right yeah".

Back in Penny's house Sam lays karen on the couch "I'm going to search the place for sulpher or emf" he says. Taking a glance at Karen Dean says "I'll help out, you ok with her Bobby?"  
"I'm a cripple boy not a dumbass".  
"As soon as we find anything we're leaving, if we don't find anything...we're leaving" Dean tells Sammy with a deadly face.

Karen stirs and rubs her eyes "Mommy?" she asks before yawning and sitting up she screams at the strange man she's woken up to, when she fell asleep she was with the two nice ladies. "Hey don't worry kid, I'm uh, I'm-" Bobby is cut off by little Karen "You're Grandad Bobby?, you look just like your picture" she smiles up at him.  
"Your mom showed you pictures of me? Did she show you pictures of anyone else?" Bobby asks her.  
Eagerly she says "Yeah she gave me a book of my family, you wanna see?" she gets up then roots in her pink fluffy bag and pulls out a fancy looking scrapbook with butterfly stickers on the hands it to Bobby.  
After looking through the first four pages he shuts the book. "You didn't look at it all" Karen pouts at him. "Oh I will I just have to get...well I guess you'll know when you see them" he says awkwardly "Boys" he calls again before Dean and Sam come back into the sitting room.  
Dean stops in his tracks when he sees Karen looking at him. Instead of seeing the bright blue eyes he was expecting, he was looking into a massive pair of vibrant green eyes...green eyes, his eye colour, it's just a coincident he tells himself.  
Karen gasps and runs to Bobby, she looks at him with confused and sad eyes "It' ok kid" Bobby tells her.  
"Come here boy" He tells Dean. Not taking his eyes from Karen he sits on the couch next to Bobby's chair, where he gets a smack in the back of the head and a "Jackass" from Bobby.  
"You sit down too boy" he tells Sam and hands Dean the scrapbook.

He opens it, Sam leans in, inside is a picture of Bobby and his wife Karen the words 'Grandad Bobby, Grandmother Karen' are beautifully written in gold ink. On the second page is a picture of John and Mary Winchester 'Granddad John, Grandmother Mary' written in gold ink. Dean pauses for about two minutes not able to think until Sam clears his throat to snap him out of it. He turns to the next page, a picture of a 16 year old Penny and an 18 year old Dean face him, the words 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' written in gold ink.  
He looks up, his daughter is staring at him with puppy dog eyes filling with tears, he drops the book, Karen flings herself up on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck, unable to fight it he hugs her tight tears falling down his face he, she breaks the hug and looks at him "It's ok daddy" She says "I know you'll save my mommy, you're a superhero". The all look at her confused, she gets down, picks up the book and hands it to Dean "You don't have to pretend to me, mommy told me".  
Picking back up the book he skips to the fourth page where there' picture of a 15 year old Sam, 'Uncle Sammy' written in gold ink. Karen looks up at Sam smiling, he smiles back and Dean Turns the page to find a story.

Once upon a time,  
In a little scrap yard not too far from here, lived a man called Bobby Singer and his wife, Karen, who were very happy but had no children of their own which made Karen very sad.  
An evil monster seen how sad Karen was and decided to possess her, make her do things she wouldn't normally do, when Bobby knew what was wrong he was heartbroken because he knew he would have to send his wife away. Once he sent her away Bobby decided to be a superhero, so he learned all about evil things and how to fight them. After getting rid of two evil monsters Bobby found an abandoned little girl called Penelope, he adopted Penelope and raised her like she was his own.  
Bobby made loads of superhero friends including John Winchester who had two sons, the oldest was Dean and the youngest was Sam.  
Penelope, Dean and Sam all learned how to be superheroes like their fathers. They saved lots of people together and became best friends.  
Penelope and Dean loved each other very much but could not tell anyone because didn't want his daughter to marry another superhero. They loved each other so much that Penelope had a little baby girl, but Penelope didn't want her daughter to be a superhero so she left her family and never told Dean about the little girl to keep her from any harm.  
Penelope and her little girl Karen are living a normal life free from any danger, but if any harm was to come to either of them their superhero family would save them just in time. Always.  
The End.

Dean closed the book and placed it on the coffee table "I need some air" he said while heading for the door. Standing at the doorway he looked down the street at the drama free people mowing their lawn and going on trips with their normal families, the postman walking down the path smiles at him and waves. Dean sighs and heads back in the door.  
The postman pulls out his phone "They're here" he says. His eyes flash black. 


End file.
